Decaying Campus
by Shinkuya
Summary: There's a chill running down my hand, the one holding the pistol, and my finger; the one about to pull the trigger. It edges towards me, getting closer with every step, patiently bidding its time with sluggish stumbles, but I can't shoot; even knowing that this man, this thing, is no longer human! It's no longer my father!


_We're all going to die…._

My eyes swiftly narrow, the sight before me gruesome, and my legs abruptly tremble, whether out of fear or anticipation I'll never know; reluctant to take the next step forward, a step to end all steps; a step to end all fears. The sound gushes about my eardrums, an edgy sound, brimmed by the stimulus of the mouth; slowly grating away the smacking of lips and crunching of bones. Ahead of me, no, before me, is none other than one of _them_ ; the beings that slaughtered my teachers and devoured my classmates, the beings that live on a drive for flesh.…the beings that won't stay dead; demons, ghouls….zombies. In its firm clutches, resting between the grim of its teeth, stained by the lust of it's eyes; is flesh, a male student's body, his vital organs hanging about like sausages to a pan, a minor puddle of crimson surrounding them.

I prepare to head back, my eyes teary and my breathing constricted, the bones in my body as rigid as roots to a tree, but I can't. Why? Because edging ever so gently behind me, fast but sluggish, is none other than another one of them, a zombie; the edgy silhouette of my being present in the dull gray texture of it's eyes. Its arms protrude, its past fastens, and its mouth gapes; far wider than any normal human's should, a black saliva softly tapping the marble exterior of the floor beneath our feet.

 _No! I can't let it end here!_

A/N: Thanks for reading my prologue! It's been a while since I last used this site, but has my writing style improved any? Anyway, sorry for not finishing my other projects, but back then I wasn't nearly as serious as I am now :D To start off, I'm making this new apocalyptic book, centered primarily on my favorite topic; zombies, but I need your help to make this a success. I need CAs, Character Applications, because coming up with my own main characters is never any fun. For now, I'll accept a random 10 to begin my chapter one; any race, gender, affiliation, BUT, they must be a high schooler. Here's an example of the protagonist;

Name: Kaneki Shintaro

Nationality: Japanese (I'm not Japanese, but I love anime ^_^)

Appearance: Pale skin, Snow white hair, and Left Green Eye (Jade) Right Brown Eye (Russet)

Body Build: Slim

Illness: Heterochromia

Age: 16

Grade: 11

Popularity: None (Kaneki goes unnoticed by generally everyone he comes across.)

Knowledge: C+ (Performs low to keep from being noticed.)

Personality: Calm/Shy (Is never the one to initiate a conversation.)

Background: Kaneki suffered from extreme bullying as a child, mainly because of his unnatural hair color, which explains his anxiety about people and why he secretly hates them in general. To shield himself, he created two personalities, resulting in his sudden development of heterochromia.

Family: None (Kaneki was adopted.)

Reaction during and before the apocalypse: Before, the mention of the apocalypse made perfect sense to Kaneki. He felt all humans should be judged for the wrongs they commit, and if judgement didn't come soon, he predicted man would work themselves into early graves. "No man is without sin," He would often say, but unfortunately, that included himself as well. During the apocalypse, he constantly questions his reasons for being involved. "Have I committed any sins?"

Strength: Kaneki has a natural feel for things, generally born always looking over his shoulders, he can react to any situation instantly and without thought, purely on instinct.

Weakness: During life deciding moments, he constantly has arguments with Ikenak, his other self; whom soul desire is bloodshed. This mental instability leads others to distance themselves from Kaneki, especially when Ikenak assumes control.

Favorite weapon: Crossbow

Weapon during start of outbreak: Staple gun

Just make it something like that please, and send by PM :D As soon as I get enough CAs I'll begin work on the first chapter. See you soon!

Character Applications (Copy and Paste)

Name:

Nationality (Any):

Appearance:

Body Build:

Illness (If Any):

Age (Highschool Wise):

Grade:

Popularity:

Knowledge:

Personality:

Background:

Family (If Any):

Reaction during and before the apocalypse:

Strength:

Weakness:

Favorite weapon:

Weapon during start of outbreak:


End file.
